


Heart of the Sunrise

by WilwyWaylan



Series: Jehanparnasse Week [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other, fluffy fluff, nothing better than fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Jehan and Montparnasse enjoy a bit of sunrise





	Heart of the Sunrise

The first ray of sunshine slipped through the curtains, tickled the nose of the small black cat sprawled on the colorful sheets. Roused from her sleep, the cat stretched, licked both her paws and tried to flatten the fur between her ears, where her master always liked to scratch her, then decided that the sun being up meant that it was feeding time. She strutted up the bed, until she found the half-undone braid, grabbed it in her mouth, and pulled. A lone growl was her only reward. She pulled harder, without results. Well, desperate times, desperate mesures. She braced herself, aimed for the shoulder bared by the blanket, and jumped. The landing was perfect. Her master jumped awake and sat up, rubbing their eyes. They looked at her, sighed, and patted her on the head. Which meant they were awake and would feed her soon. She jumped from the bed and made a beeline to the kitchen.

Jehan wrapped themselves in the duvet and felt the ground for their slippers. Getting up on cold mornings was a difficult task. Their heater was a lazy old lady, and even on its best days, it took at least an hour to get the flat warm enough to be comfortable. Jehan treaded down the hallway, turning the heaters up all the way. They poured some cat kibble in the bowl, then sat at the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to whistle. Once satisfied with her meal, Montparnasse jumped on the counter beside them and headbutted them affectionatly. Jehan caught her in their arms. She just purred louder.

They were slowly dozing off, the cat laying on them, when the front door opened. Footsteps as light as the cats went to the living room, then stepped in the hallway.

\- I'm here, Jehan called.

The footsteps grew louder, and soon, Montparnasse appeared in the doorframe. Jehan noticed with a hint of relief that he looked tired, but unharmed. They didn't like when he went out at night, and worry kept him awake, sometimes for hours, replaying again and again that time where Montparnasse was barely standing by the time he had reached the flat, bleeding from several cuts. Jehan had had to call Joly in the small hours of the morning to give him stiches and take care of various bruises and scrapes. They still remember that split second of terror when they saw him in that state, that moment where they felt like their heart was torn in two. Luckily for them, that was the only time it happened. Either Montparnasse was more prudent these days, or he got patched before coming here.

Montparnasse grabbed the roll of poet and comforter to kiss him, and took advantage of it to grab their cup and take a sip out of it. Jehan was probably the only person to know that he fancied tea, especially chai tea.

\- How did it go ? Jehan inquired when their cup was returned to them.

\- Fine.

Montparnasse was never very vocal when it was about his job, and Jehan didn't pry.

\- Are you going to bed ? they asked instead.

\- Hm. Are you leaving soon ?

\- I have a lesson at 9, but I'll be home this afternoon. You'll be quiet.

Montparnasse pouted a little.

\- But, Jehan went on, I think I can still watch the sunrise with you, if you want.

They got up, the cat still sprawled on their arm, and caught their boyfriend in the comforter. Montparnasse smiled, a beautiful, genuine smile that made Jehan's heart beat a little faster. They dragged him to the bedroom, arranged both of them on the bed until they were comfortably sat, the duvet tightly wrapped around them. Montparnasse laid his head on Jehan's shoulder, and they stayed like that, simply enjoying each other's presence. Under their eyes, the sky turned from dark blue to purple, then to pink, then orange. Long clouds drifted lazily, lined with gold.

The sun has risen above the skyline, casting its ray all over the bed and the two occupants, when Jehan noticed that Montparnasse had fallen asleep. Very gently, they lifted his head, and laid them down on the mattress. Fortunatly, Montparnasse never wore pricey clothes to his jobs, and wouldn't get mad if he slept in them. Jehan took his shoes off, then his pants, and draped the comforter over him. Montparnasse emited a small noise, and burrowed under it, followed by the cat who snuggled happily against him. Jehan kissed him on the forehead. The temptation to just lay down with him and enjoy a little nap was strong, and it took an effort to leave. Montparnasse would still be here when they would come back, and they would have all the time in the world. They left the room to get dressed, their step a little bouncier, the pretty picture safely stored in a corner of their mind.


End file.
